bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Charles
|kanji = |image = Charles.png |debut = Chapter 1 |age = 100+ (Appears to be 12) |gender = Male |race = Chevalier |faction = Cinq Flèches |occupation= Amshel's Test subject |status = Deceased |cstat = Supporting Character |family = Diva (queen) Amshel (Chevalier brother) Solomon (Chevalier brother) James (Chevalier Brother) Nathan (Chevalier brother) |height = 4'7" |jvoice = |evoice = |appearance= Blood+ Manga}} Charles, also referred to as Carl, is one of Diva's Chevaliers and only appears in the Blood+ Manga Series. He also has some similarities with the character Karl Fei-Ong of Blood+ anime. Appearance He has black hair and blue eyes, seeming to be always smiling despite his sort of words. He takes the form of a twelve year old boy and wears a black mantle with a blue rose pinned on it. He often has problems tying up his mantle due to his lack of an arm and Riku always assists him to do it after they get in friendly terms. Characterization Personality Very much like Karl Fei-Ong, Charles is very drawn, in some way, to Saya's beserk self, and despite crying a lot he has a very sadistic side to himself and always smiles despite his cruel vocabulary. Albeit these sides of him, he is very afraid of moths. Relationships Diva Carl, as his change of name is unknown to Diva, is the only one besides Amshel that Diva cares deeply for as clearly shown in the manga. It is said that he is Diva's favorite Chevalier. Van After Amshel banishes him from chevalierhood, he is left to be used for experiment under Van's care. He develops a strong attachment with Van who is his only company then. He even offers himself for any experiment only wishing for Van's company in return. He has no idea that Van only intended to kill him until Van kept him at gunpoint after he is seriously injured in the blast during his fight with Saya. Riku Charles and Riku have a good relationship. He seems to care about him and trust him. He stays close to Riku and develops a bond with him. Riku even takes a bullet to save him. Special Powers Enhanced Strength & Speed: As a chevalier, Charles has superior speed and strength than other chiropterans. But he is the weakest among his brother chevaliers. Telepathy: He is shown to have telepathic skills reaching Saya during her stage drama. Transformation: Charles is subject to various experiments one of which is replacement of limbs. After separation of his arm in Vietnam war, he uses partial transformation of his other arm. He is later given another arm to try on. Blood+ Manga After losing his arm during the fight at Vietnam with Saya, Carl is forbidden from seeing Diva again and loses his status as a chevalier, becoming a living experimental subject for the next generation of chiropterans. He is then renamed Charles by Amshel. Charles (Carl) is still in contact with Amshel and has a sort of friendship with Van Argiano, who is the head of the research team leading the Delta experiments, and Riku. Saya makes Riku her chevalier because he shields Charles from a bullet. When the group arrives to save Riku, she sees her fallen brother and automatically assumes Charles killed him. After that Charles thinks back on what Saya said about monsters living with humans and smiles because he wanted to either be freed from his pain of being an outcast or from the death of Riku. Riku isn't told of Charles' death, whose DNA is used postmortem to perfect the Corpse Corps, an army of chiropteran clones with the ability to neutralize the regeneration of other chiropterans. After a failed attempt at a mating experiment between Riku and Diva, Riku leaves with Solomon after Diva throws a tantrum and angered Solomon. He sees one of Charles' clones and believes it to be his friend. Solomon doesn't correct him, instead letting the boy believe it is Charles in the hopes that Riku will lead him to Saya. It is later revealed to Riku by Saya herself that she did kill Charles. The clone can't speak properly and doesn't have the mannerisms of a human, so it acts like something of a pet. It even has a habit of biting people's arms (like a harmless cat or dog) for blood. At the end of the series, although Charles is dead, his clone lives on with Riku. Category:Characters Category:Chiropteran Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Manga Characters Category:Chevaliers